


real or not real?

by ahgasses



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, idk fluff?, what should i tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You love me so much,” Jaebum whispers, only for Jinyoung to listen, “Real or not real?”</p>
<p>“Real,” Jinyoung breathes out as he tucks his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, “Very,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	real or not real?

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is kinda rushed... or should i say everything in this is kinda rushed... i still hope you guys will enjoy this tho

 

_It’s beautiful. He is still beautiful._

 

Jinyoung thinks as he trails his fingertip over Jaebum’s arm. The skin is a bit tanned compares to his, softer than his, and warmer than his. Jaebum is warmer than him and Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel lonely without the warmth that Jaebum used to provide to him whenever they were together. The fingertip that trailed along Jaebum’s arm now trails along Jaebum’s veins and Jinyoung misses how Jaebum would swatted his hand away gently when he was trailing his fingertip on Jaebum’s arm. The fingertip now stops on Jaebum’s palm and Jinyoung misses how Jaebum laced their fingers together and the soft rub of Jaebum’s thumb on his hand.

 

He misses everything about Jaebum.

 

Without thinking, Jinyoung places his lips on top of Jaebum’s hand – kisses it ever so softly and his act made Jaebum stirs in his sleep and Jinyoung watches as Jaebum’s eyes flickers open. Their eyes met and the warmth from Jaebum’s eyes spreads to every parts of his body.

 

“Hey,” Jaebum croaked out – voice husky from sleep, “You’re here,”

 

Jinyoung nods as a soft smile spreads across his face, looking at Jaebum as his heart swells when Jaebum smiles at him, “Yeah, I’m here. I just finished class and I don’t have anything to do, so I came here,”

 

“I see,” Jaebum nods. His eyes are still heavy from sleep but he managed to open his eyes to look at Jinyoung as he speaks, “You should go straight home instead of visiting me. There’s nothing to do here,”

 

The way Jaebum trying to keep his eyes open to talk eventhough he’s still sleepy is still cute, Jinyoung thought. Jinyoung places his hand on top of Jaebum’s arm – squeezing it lightly as he shakes his head,

 

“Home’s boring,” Jinyoung replies and Jaebum smiles at his response, “I’d rather spend my time here, talking to you instead of wasting my time at home,”

 

Jaebum’s next action surprises Jinyoung. When Jaebum first brought his hand up on the air, Jinyoung was confused and when Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, Jinyoung almost let out a surprised gasp. The warmth from Jaebum’s skin against Jinyoung’s makes Jinyoung feel at ease.

 

When Jinyoung first thought that he’ll be okay without Jaebum providing his warmth to make Jinyoung feel at ease, he’s wronged. He needs Jaebum’s warmth always wraps around him to make he feel stronger, he needs Jaebum’s to tell him that it’ll be okay, he needs Jaebum to tell him that he’s here for him.

 

Jaebum’s left hand suddenly cups his cheek ever so softly and Jinyoung looks up at him in confusion. Before he could ask why, Jaebum’s thumb brushes against his cheek and that’s when he finally realizes that he was crying. Jinyoung places his hand on top of Jaebum’s left hand and Jaebum looks up at him apologetically. Jinyoung shakes his head.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum whispers – thumb still brushes against Jinyoung’s cheek, “It must be hard for you,”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head again in response as he sobs softly – his hand tightens on Jaebum’s, “Never say sorry. It’s not hard for me,”

 

“But you’re crying,” Jaebum says softly and tightens their fingers together, “It—“

 

“It’s not because of you,” Jinyoung replies, smiling, “I’m just glad that you’re still here with me,”

 

“I’m sorr—“

 

“Never say sorry, please,” Jinyoung begs – his sobs getting harder and louder before he could stop it but Jaebum’s thumb is still there, on his cheek, brushing the tears away from his cheek so gently and it hurts how Jinyoung loves Jaebum so much, “You’ve never done anything wrong. This isn’t your fault. Nope. This is never your fault. So please, never say sorry anymore. It’s not hard for me and it is never hard for me. I’m just, really, really glad that I can still touch you, feel your skin against my fingertips, looking at you and such. Please, never say sorry again, okay? It hurts me,”

 

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung for a moment before he replies, “Yeah, alright,”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung smiles softly.

 

The comfortable silence soon fills the room and Jinyoung exhales softly as he leans more into Jaebum’s touch against his cheek with eyes closed. If only Jinyoung had his eyes open when he leaned more into Jaebum’s touch, he would see the way Jaebum is looking at him so fondly. But he didn’t, instead his eyes flickers open when Jaebum calls out his name.

 

“Do you want to lie down next to me?” Jaebum asks as he raises his eyebrow.

 

Jinyoung blushes faintly and it feels strange because he hadn’t feel like this for a while. Jinyoung bites his lips nervously with soft pink paints on his cheeks as if he’s going to make a skin-contact with someone for the first time which in fact, it is not. Jinyoung looks everywhere before he looks up at Jaebum who is still waiting for his answer.

 

“Is— Is it okay?” He asks back and Jaebum chuckles at his response.

 

Jaebum unlaces their fingers and softly pulls away his hand from Jinyoung’s cheek – making Jinyoung immediately misses the warmth already. Jaebum then shifts his position on the bed, leaving a small space on his bed and pats his bed softly as he looks at Jinyoung – a small gesture to make Jinyoung lies down next to him on the bed.

 

“C’mere,” Jaebum pats the bed and Jinyoung slowly gets up from his seat, nervously stepping closer to the bed and when he’s closer to the bed, Jaebum didn’t waste his time and grab Jinyoung’s wrist, making Jinyoung let out a surprise yelp as he lands on the soft bed, “You’re slow, Jinyoung,”

 

But Jinyoung is too stunned to reply Jaebum. He wants to be close to Jaebum like before but when he’s already close to Jaebum like this, he’s getting nervous – nervous just like when he was getting ready to go on a date with Jaebum for the first time, and nervous just like when they were going to kiss for the first time.

 

Meanwhile Jaebum, seeing how restless Jinyoung is, asks, “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Oh, hey,” Jinyoung mentally slaps himself for suddenly getting nervous, “Hey, yeah, sorry, I’m okay. Just— this is like, the first time ever after— yeah, you know— and you suddenly asked me to— um, yeah, I’m okay— I’m just—“

 

Jaebum laughs and the sound of his laughter is just the same like before and it made Jinyoung settles down a little bit as he smiles shyly when Jaebum looks at him with a smile across his face.

 

“I’m curious what was my first impression of you when we first met,” Jaebum spoke, breaking the silence between them and Jinyoung looks up at him, “and I’m wondering what were the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place,”

 

“I—“

 

“But we’ll find out later, yeah?” Jaebum asks, more like to himself but still, Jinyoung nods anyway, “But I’m sure cute is one of the reasons why,”

 

Again, Jinyoung blushes like a schoolgirl and before he could say anything to reply Jaebum, Jebum grabs his wrist and pulls him down and soon, his face is planted on Jaebum’s chest. The warmth feels familiar and Jinyoung slowly snuggles closer to Jaebum as he shifts his position with his side face now planted on Jaebum’s chest – listening to Jaebum’s heartbeat and it calms him, as it always does. But when Jinyoung soon heard Jaebum’s heartbeat picks up, he chuckles.

 

“Your heartbeat is in irregular pace,”

 

Jaebum softly groans in response, “I know. Don’t talk about it,”

 

Jinyoung smiles, “Alright,”

 

“Hey,”

 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung looks up but only managed to face Jaebum’s neck instead of Jaebum’s face. But Jaebum smells nice, so he won’t complain of not seeing Jaebum’s face.

 

Jaebum stays silent for a moment and it made Jinyoung wonders why because he couldn’t see Jaebum’s expression. But before he could open his mouth, Jaebum’s voice broke the silence in the room.

 

“You love it when I woke up early in the morning to prepare breakfast for both of us, real or not real?”

 

At this question, the memories of where Jaebum woke up earlier than him just to prepare breakfast for both of them replays in Jinyoung’s mind and he smiles in response. He loves when Jaebum struggled hard to wake up in the morning and struggled on what to prepare for breakfast just for him so that he would be able to go to classes with happy and full stomach. He loves when Jaebum pampered him with so much food in the early morning.

 

Jinyoung smiles harder and it almost hurt when his lips spread wide but he doesn’t care; he really loves when Jaebum pampered him in the early morning. So, Jinyoung plants his face on Jaebum’s chest and snuggles closer – his arms now wraps around Jaebum’s waist and Jaebum doesn’t waste his time to reply the gesture but with his one hand places on Jinyoung’s nape – just like the way Jinyoung loves it.

 

“Real,” Jinyoung whispers, smiling.

 

*

 

_He rushes to the hospital once he got the phone call from his soon-to-be mother in law. He doesn’t care what would the people think of him running like a crazy man in the hospital with tears and snot coming out from his nose as if he’s a child – he doesn’t care. All he’s thinking about now is Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum._

_Before he got the phone call from his soon-to-be mother in law, he was looking over the wedding themes catalog while waiting for Jaebum. There were 2 months left to the day where their wedding will be held and Jinyoung was more than excited for the wedding. He couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning and stares at Jaebum’s face under the sunlight that penetrates through the window and he couldn’t wait to go through the days as Jaebum’s husband._

_But when he heard his soon-to-be mother in law – Jaebum’s mother – crying voice over the phone saying that Jaebum got into an accident, Jinyoung’s mind went blank as he felt his heart has stopped beating for a moment. When he came back to reality, Jinyoung didn’t bother to tell the owner of the shop that he’ll back later – because he was afraid that he won’t – as he rushed out from the shop and grabbed a taxi to the hospital._

_So, when his eyes locks with Jaebum’s mother’s, he quickly runs to her and she pulls him into a warm and secure hug and Jinyoung couldn’t help but helplessly crying on her shoulder, spluttering nonsense things such as ‘sorry’, ‘I wasn’t there’ and more. But Jaebum’s mother didn’t say anything, she only rubs Jinyoung’s back comfortingly and Jinyoung knew that he didn’t have to say sorry for what has happened._

_“He’ll be okay, Jinyoungie,” was all Jaebum’s mother said as she wiped her tears away._

_Jinyoung waited for almost 18 hours. He was tired but he didn’t want to go back home and get some rest – not when Jaebum was in the operation room. So, when a doctor came out from the operation room, Jinyoung and the other members of Jaebum’s family rushes to the doctor and asks how is Jaebum. The doctor flashes a smile and Jinyoung immediately relaxes when the doctor said that everything’s fine and the operation went well._

_But it didn’t go well as well as Jinyoung thought._

_When Jinyoung got another phone call from now his soon-to-be father in law, Jinyoung once again rushes to the hospital and quickly goes to check Jaebum. When he first saw Jaebum’s smiling face, he broke into tears; happy tears – glad that Jaebum is still here. He went closer to Jaebum and Jaebum looks at him with confusion – probably thinking why Jinyoung is crying – that was what Jinyoung thought but when Jaebum asks a question that he never expects that Jaebum, his fiancé, would ask, Jinyoung covers his mouth with his hand tightly._

_“I’m sorry but who are you? Have we met before?”_

_Jinyoung admits that it was hard for him to go through the days without Jaebum recognize him as his fiancé and not just anyone, but Jinyoung never had the thought of giving up. The 2 months left to their wedding day has become the day where Jaebum finally ready to take the next step in their relationship. Eventhough Jinyoung never had the thought of giving up, still, he was afraid that Jaebum might not be able to recognize him after years of trying._

_But after months of trying, the feeling soon fades when Jaebum slowly show that he has a glimpse of his before life with Jinyoung. And since that, Jinyoung never stops trying._

_Except that he has stopped focusing at the way Jaebum would look at him as the days passed._

 

*

 

“Doctor said that you’re going back home tomorrow,” Jinyoung informs happily and Jaebum smiles widely in response.

 

“Thank you,” Jaebum says and Jinyoung raises his eyebrow in response.

 

“For?”

 

“Taking care of me until I’ve healed,”

 

Jinyoung smiles, “Idiot,”

 

Instead of getting offended, Jaebum smiles in response and he looks up at Jinyoung, “Hey, Jinyoungie,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You like listening to the songs that I used to played in our home eventhough the songs didn’t suit me,” Jaebum said, eyes locking with Jinyoung’s, “Real or not real?”

 

“Real,” Jinyoung grins, “It didn’t suit you at all because you’re a guy who would listen to rock but yeah, I like ‘Dear No One’ the most,”

 

Jinyoung didn’t miss it the way _‘Jinyoungie’_ and _‘our home’_ words rolled on Jaebum’s tongue so easily and his love for Jaebum grew impossibly harder and stronger.

 

*

 

It has been months since they live together in one roof and Jinyoung finally noticed the way Jaebum would look at him when they were together. Except that he didn’t dare to ask Jaebum yet.

 

There was one night when Jinyoung couldn’t sleep and he had to sneak into Jaebum’s room and slipped under Jaebum’s blanket. Jaebum stirs in his sleep when he felt another weight on his bed and when his eyes flickers open, he looks to his side and Jinyoung is there, already looking at him with the same eyes he remembers from years ago – so much love contains in the eyes.

 

“Hey,” Jaebum’s voice husky from sleep and he shifts his position to face Jinyoung and he blinks sleepily.

 

“Sorry, I must have woken you up,” Jinyoung apologizes and Jaebum shakes his head in response.

 

“That’s okay. Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods and soon Jaebum’s arms are around his waist, bringing him closer to his chest and Jinyoung inhales softly in response.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Alright,” Jaebum nods sleeping and massages Jinyoung’s nape comfortingly, “Go to sleep,”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung breathes out and he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s waist, snuggles even closer if that’s possible.

 

Jaebum’s breaths sounds so comforting and it calms him. Jinyoung was blinking sleepily when Jaebum whispers,

 

“You love me so much,” Jaebum whispers, only for Jinyoung to listen, “Real or not real?”

 

“Real,” Jinyoung breathes out as he tucks his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, “Very,”

 

*

 

They are facing each other – smiles spreads so widely on their faces and breaths mingling together. The priest already announced that they are now officially husband and husband and Jinyoung couldn’t get any happier. After what he has been through, after what Jaebum has been through and after what they have been through together, Jinyoung’s heart swells at the memories and he didn’t regret anything. In fact, what they have been through together is the only thing that made him here, in front of Jaebum, facing each other with so much happiness and love in the eyes.

 

Jaebum didn’t waste his time to presses his lips against Jinyoung’s and Jinyoung sighs in relief when their lips met. Jaebum backs away after few seconds and Jinyoung looks at him as he grins. Jaebum raises his eyebrow.

 

“You love me so much too,” Jinyoung said as now the grin slowly changes to a soft smile, “Real or not real?”

 

Jaebum smiles and he pulls Jinyoung closer to him – his breath ghosting over Jinyoung’s lips, “Very real,” before he captures Jinyoung’s lips in his again. 


End file.
